The Failed Mission
by WaveSplash
Summary: A young Snivy, who lives in a world where Pokemon act as humans, has worked as a spy for the past couple of years. Mission after mission he avoided having to kill anyone, but what happens when it is his objective to eliminate a young Vulpix from a rival company. Perhaps she has some secrets of her own. (Told from Leafstorm the Snivy's POV) Accepting OCs


{} Author's Note {} This story is not my top priority; however, I felt a need to start it. Limited to first person POV with very few shifts. Open to OCs, information at bottom.

(Main character is a Snivy, in case you din know.)

I pushed the guard aside, they really liked having amateurs protect central computers. This job was one of my easiest yet, Mallay Co. never learned to hire better guards. They only placed more and more, which made my job even easier. I went up to the main network computer and started to get to work. Mr. Garry had instructed me to take their newest technology plans. I input the password I had taken from the head guard and gave myself access to their information. I plugged in my memory disk, and within minutes the job was done. The new plans were mine, well they were Mr. Garry's. I slyly walked past the guards, every single one alive. For three years I had been doing job after job, avoiding killing people. If I were to kill someone I would be put higher on the wanted list and there would be a higher chance I left behind evidence. I pushed the button on my watch cloak and instantly disappeared. Even if I was transparent people could still feel and hear me. I silently walked out of the rooms and slowly made my way to the exit. An alarm went off in the building and unluckily for me a bunch of the other guards were coming my way. I used my vines to grab onto the beam above and pulled myself up. The 7 guards ran past, hoping to stop the thief who they had just passed.

"They will never learn..." I muttered under my breath.

I gracefully dropped down, making as little noise as possible. I walked towards the exit, they made it to easy. I pushed the door open, only to meet a group of cops looking at the door. Three of them started to rush towards the door, investigating why it had opened. I ran to the right, putting stress on my invisibility cloak. I heard a spark and realized that I had pushed it to far this time. My silhouette could be see, and the police officers rushed towards the green and tan distortion. I dove into the alley way and turned off my cloak, If I turned it off for long enough it would reset. I looked for a good place to hide, but this alley way was mostly clear of obstructions. I only had once choice; keep running. I hoped that I could out run them long enough without being seen so. Left, right, left, left, right. My watch made the ding noise and my hand instantly went on the button.

Poof, I was gone from sight. The Espurr, Glameow, and Frogadier came to a stop.

"It went down this way right?" The Espurr asked, confused.

"I know it did!" The Glameow retorted.

"I told you nothing was here, you just got all hyped up." The Frogadier said.

The Frogadier had much more experience than the other two, but overall they were new to police work. I was lucky, they did not even walk down the dead-ended alley to check for me. I waited 5 minutes before finally turning off my cloak. They had let me slip past, and return to the place I did this morning. I walked towards the Drifblim Flying Services, preparing my Poke. I was suddenly knocked over from behind and all the first thing that went through my head was _this is the end!_.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," a feminine voice replied.

I got up and dusted myself off. "No problem," I replied.

A Vulpix of similar age had bumped into me, dropping her Poke as well. She had orange fur, like most Vulpix, but her fur was very untidy. She recollected her money, or what she thought was hers and walked past. _Strange..._ I picked up my own money and continued onward as well.

"Excuse me, but I would like to fly to Barar Street." She asked the Drifloon.

"Your short a couple of Poke." The Drifloon replied, a little bit annoyed.

I quickly cut in, "Maybe I picked yours up by accident." I held out the missing difference to her.

"Thank you so much... What's your name?"

"Leafstorm"

"Nice meeting you, I'm Flare"

Keeping up my public images pushes suspicion away from from me, they don't even think about the 'nice guys'.

"Maria, would you please take her to Barar Street." The Drifloon said very formally. "Where would you like to go sir?"

"If it's possible could I go to Latene Street?" I asked.

"Yes it is, go find the blue Drifblim." He replied, somewhat greedily putting the money inside.

The Drifblim simply nodded, I found myself taking this route to Taner Co. very often since it was between Mallay Co. and Taner Co. The sunset, as normal, was a beautiful orange and blue. My job was dangerous, I had to do all of the dirty work for Mr. Garry. Most of my work was just stealing and and ease dropping. I avoided having to resort to physical contact a lot, doing so would make my punishment worse if I was caught. The Drifblim landed and I got off.

"Nice to see you again Leafstorm," Shadow said, trying to wave with one of his 'arms'.

"See you again Shadow." I called, walking inside Taner Co.

I went towards the elevator, making sure that I looked casual. Joey the Umbreon came out, he was going home now.

"Bye Mr. Storm," he said, walking past me.

"You can have tommorow off." I yelled as he was about to leave the door.

"What?" He asked, confused why I was giving him the day off.

"Enjoy your daughter's birthday." I responded, smiling.

"Thank you so much." He stuttered, rushing faster out the door.

Just because I was a spy did not mean that I was cruel. At Taner Co. I was Mr. Garry's 'advisor'. The job payed well, but I never really had any friends because of it. I walked into the elevator and put my key into the slot. The elevator was now taking me to the 15th floor, or Mr. Garry's office. I walked into his room with my serious face on, making sure I looked formal.

"Good afternoon sir," I said, making my posture straight.

His chair then turned around in a cliche way and he did not look happy. He glared at me, making me feel a little uncomfortable. The Lucario walked out of his chair and stood in front of me. _Well, this ain't good _I thought to myself.

"Do you know what happened while you were gone?" He whispered to me.

"I do not know sir."

"Someone stole our files while you were gone."

"Who, how, it's not possible,"

"Today we captured an image of the infiltrator."

He put his tablet in my face and showed me said infiltrator. It was the Vulpix I had met at the Drifblim Stop between the two companies. She had some sort of cloaking watch on her arm, which reminded me of my own design.

"Eliminate her," Garry demanded.

"What?" These words came as a shock to me. _Kill? I can't though, it had to happen one day._

"Take her down, she's causing a lot of trouble."

"Umm, yea," I stammered.

The Lucario sat back in his chair and took a sip of coffee. This was my unvoiced approval to leave. I left and took the elevator down. _Kill? Death? But she seems so innocent. Remember the enemy. Who was the real enemy?_

I walked out conflicted on my orders, she was just like me playing the same dangerous game. Guilt attacked me all the way home, I couldn't just kill someone could I? I unlocked the door and went directly on my computer. I was going to find out who Flare was. Flare was scarily too much like me, she had the 'advisor' job and rarely had time for anyone else. I had searched for a while and figured out she was going to attend a meeting tomorrow for her company, since she was the advisor. I stopped and looked at the clock, I still needed to sleep at some point. I got off the computer and instantly went to bed, I had been put through a lot of stress on the eliminate subject.

~~[The Next Day]~~

I was awoken by the 'lovely' sound of an alarm clock. I always tried to wake up early, but some nights made that difficult. Surprisingly I easily got out of bed and got ready for the day ahead. The city was busy with traffic at this hour, making movement difficult. I had to walk to the hotel in which the meeting was being held. Taking any other way would make evidence the police can track. Within 39 minutes I was in front of the building, but my goal was not the front. I slipped around back and turned on my cloak. Someone had to throw away garbage at some point.

Luckily within a few minutes a janitor was taking out a bag. I slipped through the door right before it closed and proceeded to find the room her meeting was in. I had found the back door to the room, but Flare was already walking towards it before me. _No, I'm too late!_ I silently walked closer to see what she was doing. She was looking at her presentation papers, refreshing her memory on the content. Then she dropped them, creating the perfect moment to finish my mission.

I turned off my cloak, and grabbed out my butterfly knife. The blade was raised over her, but I was still conflicted. _She is just following orders. Easy mission, just with different circumstances. Just follow_ orders. I had finally made up my mind it just had to be done. Flare seemed to notice me, and slowly turned around. Within those few seconds I had once again concealed the blade and bumped into her.

"I'm really sorry about that." I said, pretending to accidentally walk into her.

"Hey, you are the guy that gave me the missing Poke yesterday." She responded, fixing her attention on me.

"Do you know where room 336 is?"

"Go to the end and take a left."

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

I had messed up a perfect opportunity to complete my mission with no ties what so ever. I would now become a suspect when I did stab her. Since she had met me before her death I would be a very primary suspect. Now I needed to frame someone else for the crime. _What should I do know?_

I made sure I was out of sight and turned on my cloak so I could sneak back out of the building. _Why had I been so hesitant? WHY WAS I HESITANT? Why?_ I had prepared myself for this for a couple of years since one day this was bound to happen. _Why couldn't I do it?_

**_[OC ZONE] (Please Submit this over PM)_**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Personality:**

**Life(or Job):**

**Other:**


End file.
